memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Memory Alpha:Ten Forward
de:Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne en:Memory Alpha:Ten Forward eo:Memory Alpha:Dek antaŭen fr:Memory Alpha:L'Avant-Toute nl:Memory Alpha:Ten Forward pl:Memory Alpha:Dziesiąty Dziobowy sv:Memory Alpha:Forum Comunidades más grandes de Fandom Hola, he añadido la como décimo quinto puesto de las Comunidades más grandes de Fandom, Felicitaciones. !!!!! :).---'Carlos Suarez (Menntaskolinn) ' 06:59 3 jun 2017 (UTC) Traslado de Artículos por Cambio Formato Como se habrán dado cuenta, muchos artículos referidos a personas reales tienen el formato "Apellido, Nombre". Esto era así en la "Trekkipedia" original, y ahora estamos paulatinamente cambiándolos al formato "Nombre y Apellido" que es standard en MA. Por favor, cuando hagan estos cambios, no olviden editar la "Categoría" para que ahí sí tome el orden de Apellido, por ejemplo "Apellido","Nombre" Salutes.--ElAuriano 09:02 24 abr 2006 (UTC) Broken external links in the main namespace of MA/es In English: DYKbot checked all MA/es pages for broken external links. Here are the results: * Andrei Sterling -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.andreisterling.com/flash.html * Andy Kossin -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.andrewbenne.com/ * Annie Wersching -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.anniewersching.com/index1024/index.htm * Bari Hochwald -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.barihochwald.com/frame_main.htm * Bell, Nancy -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.tauntaun.freeserve.co.uk/jetal/ * Brannon Braga -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.brannonbraga.com/ * Brian Tyler -- "Forbidden" (403) for http://www.briantyler.com/ * Carlos Palomino -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.palominoentertainment.com/ * Courtney Peldon -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.peldon.com/courtney/index.htm * D.C. Douglas -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.dcdouglas.com/voice-over-welcome.htm * Daniel Roebuck -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.danielroebuck.com/pages/1/index.htm * Dennis McCarthy -- "Forbidden" (403) for http://www.dennismccarthy.com/ * Don Davis -- "Forbidden" (403) for http://dondavis.filmmusic.com/ * Edward Albert -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.avril.bowles.talktalk.net/welcome.htm * Ed Begley, Jr. -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.stipko.net/edbegley/ * Frank Gorshin -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.frankgorshin.com/ * Jaron Summers -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.jaronsummers.com/ * Joanna Cassidy -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.joannacassidy.com/news.html * Johanna Watts -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.thejohannasite.com/ * John Debney -- "Forbidden" (403) for http://www.johndebney.com/ * John Frizzell -- "Forbidden" (403) for http://www.johnfrizzell.com/ * John Tesh -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.tesh.com/showpage.asp * Jonathan Frakes -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://http:/www.hypertrek.org/xr/f/frakes.html * Joseph Hodges -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.josephhodges.com/index.htm * Larry Cedar -- "Not Implemented" (501) for http://www.nowcasting.com/larrycedar/ * Lindsey Haun -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.lindseyhaun.com/ * Malcolm McDowell -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.malcolmmcdowell.org/index.php * Mark McKenzie -- "Forbidden" (403) for http://www.markmckenzie.org/ * Mary Mara -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.marymara.com/ * Patrick Stewart -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.tu-berlin.de/~stewart-page/ps-bio-spain.html * Paul Williams -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.paulwilliamshumanitarian.com/ * Pietz, Amy -- "Forbidden" (403) for http://my.execpc.com/~mdh/amypietz/index.html * Richard Compton -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.directorsnet.com/compton/index.html * Rosalind Ingledew -- "Not Found" (404) for http://homepage.eircom.net/~appreciationsites/rosalindallen/rosalindallen.htm * Scott Grimes -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.scottgrimes.com/ * Spice Williams -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.spicewilliams.com/index.htm * Steven Culp -- "Not Found" (404) for http://www.geocities.com/culpfan/SCfans.html * Susan Diol -- "Not Found" (404) for http://starrealm.net/SusanDiol/susan.html * The Inner Light -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://www.worldcon.org/hugos.html * William Shatner -- "Internal Server Error" (500) for http://bookreviews.trekkieguy.com/ --Bp 04:45 15 dic 2006 (UTC) ::Fixed All... Thanks! --ElAuriano 20:05 15 dic 2006 (UTC) Traduccion de palabras típicas del mundo Trek al idioma español Quisiera si es posible que le dedicáramos unas lineas a resolver temas de traduccion para palabras específicas del vocabulario Trekker, a saber: * Phaser: Existe en español la palabra fáser? en ese caso su plural sería fáseres y no fásers. * Array: Arsenal? como se podría traducir eficientemente? --Sr Vulcano 21:30 30 ene 2007 (UTC) :: Ay, Guido!! =) Es todo un tema el traducir la tecnocháchara de ST al español... :: Para mí, la palabra en español no existe... pero los españoles la usan, y sería el plural "fáseres" (como lo es "láseres" por caso)... pero yo seguiría dejándolo sin traducir... :: Ahora "Array" me parece que varía en función del contexto: "Phasers Array" sería "Arsenal de Phasers", pero "Sensors Array" para mí queda mejor "Conjunto de Sensores".--ElAuriano 01:02 31 ene 2007 (UTC) :: ¿Phaser,fásers,fáseres? Si se traduce la palabra al español, al no existir "ph" se debería usar la "f". En cuanto al plural, si es cierto que lo correcto serían fáseres, pero es lo mismo que pasa con otras palabras americanas como cómics o lásers. En mi opinión creo que habría que poner por lo menos fáser, el plural me da lo mismo si es fásers o fáseres. Ahora, si se decide phaser pues ya está, se cambian otra vez y listo. Lo importante ante todo es decidir cuál es la traducción "oficial" que se va a utilizar para evitar confusiones. ::: En la Televisión de Galicia traducían phaser por fásico, o arma fásica. Me parece una buena solución.--83.59.111.177 09:30 7 may 2008 (UTC) :: Lo de "Array" también habría que aclararlo. Para referirse a fáser/phaser la traducción podría ser batería, arsenal, cañones, incluso emisores...Digo lo mismo que antes, lo importante es elegir una oficial. En cuanto a sensores, todavía no he tenido ese problema de traducción y no sé cual debería ser el apropiado. "Conjunto" está bien. :: Ya aprovecho y pregunto por una traducción que me trae de cabeza. ¿Changeling? La traducción que he visto en los subtítulos es de "mutante", aunque también he oido polimorfo o metamorfo. Ya que vamos a resolver las demás palabras, a ver si ésta también.--Al 15:48 31 ene 2007 (UTC) ::: También se ha escuchado en los doblajes "Cambiante" que seria lo mas estricto en traducción. Mutante lo dejaria para Mutant. Pero "Metamorfo" tambien tiene su encanto jejeje. --Sr Vulcano 15:50 31 ene 2007 (UTC) :::: En algún doblaje de DS9 también escuché "cambiaaspectos" :-p A veces exageran y ya que inventan palabras para tecnologías ficticias, pues que siguen con el lenguaje normal, jejeje... --ElAuriano 02:03 1 feb 2007 (UTC) Jo!!!! soy nueva en vuestra página, no sé mucho de vuestros cambios pero, he seguido la saga desde pequeña y me he sentido solitaria y ridícula al no poder compartir mis inquietudes sobre mis personajes favoritos, me alegra haberos encontrado y aunq la temática es antigua, en mi opinió lo acertado sería la traducción gallega FÁSICO... y en cuanto Changeling me quedo con la traducción METAMORFO... os agradecería me dieseis pautas de cómo seguiros en este mundo cibernético, puesto q más allá de lo q vi en mis seriales de STAR TREK, VOYAYER y DEEP SPACE NINE... poco puedo deciros más q intenté no perderme ningún capítulo de cada una... un abrazo Necesidad de plantillas Por lo visto la edición americana de Memory Alpha ha incluido una plantilla para cada episodio de Star Trek. Ahora basta con poner y ya está. El problema es que nosotros no lo tenemos y cada vez que se traduce una página hay que cambiarlo, cuando antes no era necesario ya que el nombre se mantiene en la versión original. Mi propuesta: crear unas plantillas iguales. El problema es que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, así que si alguno de nuestra edición sabe como hacerlas o que pudiese enseñarme pues genial. También podría preguntar en la versión americana. Ya digo que estas plantillas son bastante necesarias. Y hablando de las plantillas en general, habría que exprimir la idea. Ahora mismo las plantillas que hay aquí que conozco son las de traducción necesaria y las de efemérides, pero también he visto en algún artículo por ahí alguna que otra plantilla y por supuesto siempre están las de la versión americana. Hay que hacer una página con un listado de las que hay y crear otras que son necesarias. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlas, pero ya digo que el problema es que no sé como se hacen. --Al 17:55 15 feb 2007 (UTC) : Yo fui trasladando alguna plantilla de la edición inglesa a medida que la necesitaba, pero fijate que Renegade54 leyó esto y las estuvo agregando... :) --ElAuriano 08:54 16 feb 2007 (UTC) Sugerencias para algunos cambios Antes de nada darle las gracias a Renegade54 por la ayuda con las plantillas de los capítulos y las otras. Ya estoy trabajando en algunas para poderlas ir incluyendo próximamente. A lo que vamos, tengo un par de sugerencias para hacer en la página. La primera es lo del subrayado de los enlaces, es decir, que si hay un enlace Spock el link se aparece como Spock. En el resto de ediciones eso se ha eliminado, lo que creo que queda mucho mejor que ver montones de palabras subrayadas. Yo voto por cambiarlo. El segundo cambio es sobre la portada. Necesita un "lavado de cara". Como antes me remito a las otras ediciones. Más visual, más imágenes. Por ejemplo, lo del artículo de la semana. Es algo muy fácil de hacer y la portada cambiaría cada semana. Ahora, no es algo de hoy para mañana. Habría que decidir qué secciones poner: artículo de la semana, curiosidades, efemérides por supuesto...Por poner un ejemplo, un esquema de "Poderes en la galaxia" con las banderas de las principales facciones (federación,klingon,romulanos,borg,ferengi,cardassianos...) enlazando con sus artículos correspondientes. Pero lo primero es decidirnos si vamos a cambiarla. A partir de ahí ya se puede ir trabajando en los cambios elegidos. --Al 01:37 20 feb 2007 (UTC) Imagen del día Acabo de poner el sistema de "Imagen del Día". Aunque aún no está acabado ni se ha puesto en ningún sitio, sí que está disponible la posibilidad de poner las imágenes que se quieran en cualquier día que haya libre. Para ello hay que entrar en Plantilla:Imagendeldia y elegir en el cuadro de la derecha un día que esté libre. Una vez en el panel de edición se debe usar la plantilla:imagendeldia/imagen. En el parámetro image se pone el nombre de la imagen, en width se pone el tamaño (200,300,400...) y en caption se pone una frase explicativa. Existe una ya hecha de muestra, la del 24 de Febrero, que puedes usar para comparar el código y el resultado. Si tienes alguna otra duda avísame. --Al 21:44 24 feb 2007 (UTC) :: Esto después de mucho probar ya lo puse disponible. Vulcano, fijate si podés adecuar la portada para que se parezca a la versión inglesa, ya que Al está trabajando en castellanizar todos los módulos. Salutes --ElAuriano 03:54 1 mar 2007 (UTC) Babel Babel ya está en marcha. Aún hay que completar un par de cosas pero se puede activar sin problemas. Para saber qué es Babel o cómo puedes ponerte el código adecuado visita Memory Alpha:Babel o pincha en el enlace directo que hay en la Portada. Para problemas o consultas de su funcionamiento, puedes escribirme. --Al 17:30 8 mar 2007 (UTC) Using bot on MA/es Hello! Sorry for posting this in english! I'm Plasmarelais from MA/de. Recently I ran our bot on MA/de, PlasmarelaisBot, setting and fixing interwiki links. It's going through all languages to add/edit/delete new/changed/broken IWL on MA/de. Now I also got a list of es-pages, where IWL to other existing pages are missing: see here. The bot runs succesfully on MA cs, de, en, fr, it and pl. Of course it's able to do some more like text replacement/additions, handling categories and so on. So I ask you if you would like the bot to add these IWL on your pages. If so, I would request a botflag for your wiki from w:User:Avatar and the bot may start working. If you have any questions about the bot or the way it is working or anything else, just contact me on my german user talk. Thank you! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 16:26 9 jun 2009 (UTC) :Hi! Since there hasn't been any answer here, I might change the kind of question a little. Is there anybody on MA/es, who does not agree with my plans to have the interwiki bot run here within a week? Everybody who doesn't want the bot to work here on MA/es, please post a short comment here. Thank you very much for reply! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 07:42 16 jun 2009 (UTC) Most help articles on the web are inaccurtae or incoherent. Not this! Cambio de dominio principal Hola, A partir del 22 de mayo, esta wikia tendrá su URL cambiado para que el dominio ".wikia.com" convertirse sea el dominio principal. El dominio principal anterior de esta wikia (http://es.memory-alpha.org) redirigirá a (http://es.memory-alpha.wikia.com). El dominio anterior seguirá trabajando para llevar a la gente a esta comunidad, y esto no afectará el nombre del sitio o cualquier otra cosa que esta comunidad realiza para identificarse. Esta realmente fue una decisión difícil - entendemos el orgullo que viene de tener una URL muy singular enlazada a Memory Alpha Wiki, y mantener su dominio personalizado altamente visible era una de las peticiones que se hicieron cuando se unieron a esta comunidad de Wikia. Sin embargo, como Wikia ha crecido y - más importante - como los estándares de Internet han evolucionado y cambiado, el tratar de dar soporte a esta configuración personalizada se ha vuelto cada vez más difícil. La razón de este cambio es una actualización próxima a nuestro motor de autenticación. Este sistema tiene una larga lista de ventajas sobre los métodos de autenticación de MediaWiki predeterminado, pero añadiendo más códigos para admitir la autenticación a través de dominios personalizados sería socavar un número importante de funcionalidades y ventajas. Con esta nueva funcionalidad de inicio de sesión, los usuarios tendrán: * El verdadero ingreso universal. Iniciar una sesión en una Wikia iniciará sesión en todas. Esto ha sido verdad durante mucho tiempo, pero con cada dominio personalizado en Wikia, los usuarios han tenido que volver a iniciar sesión . * Mejorar la experiencia móvil. Wikia prevé que para finales del año más del 50% de nuestro tráfico vendrá de los navegadores móviles. Estamos trabajando duro para ofrecer una mejor experiencia de usuario para esa plataforma y este inicio de sesión será fácil de transportar desde el escritorio al móvil. * Mejorar el desempeño. Un código más rápido significa un mejor SEO y usuarios más felices. * Nuevas funcionalidades de seguridad. El código de MediaWiki ha tardado en desarrollarse en esta área. Al cambiar a nuestro propio sistema de inicio de sesión, no sólo vamos a ser capaces de traer a algunos de los métodos de autenticación de seguridad más modernos que vienen siendo utilizado por muchos sitios web importantes, sino también responde de forma más fluida y rápida a los problemas de seguridad. Estoy feliz de explicar esta decisión según sea necesario. Por favor, hágame saber si usted tiene alguna pregunta en la sección de comentarios. Luchofigo85 (help forum | blog) 19:59 19 may 2015 (UTC) License update on MA/en Apologies in advance for writing this in English. We are updating the MA/en license to v4.0 as per here: en:Forum:Memory Alpha licence update discussion This means that if you plan to translate or transcribe pages from MA/en, you will need to update the MA/es license to v4.0 also. Please let me know on my talk page or chime in on the MA/en discussion page about license updating. We can assist with the changes that need to be made here if needed. -- sulfur (discusión) 18:47 26 oct 2015 (UTC) Taxonomía global de Fandom Saludos, usuarios de Memory Alpha Wiki en español. He estado compartiendo en algunos wikis la novedad del staff de Fandom acerca de la "taxonomía global". Esto consiste en un cambio en zonas de los wikis donde existen enlaces hacia otras comunidades, como por ejemplo los bloques que aparecen en la parte inferior (pero que posiblemente sea una zona distinta en el futuro). La idea es que estos enlaces conectando un wiki con otro sean más relevantes dependiendo de su contenido. Así, si alguien está visitando otro wiki con contenido sobre Star Trek (sobre los actores, por ejemplo), puede descubrir que existe este wiki más fácilmente, y viceversa. Todo esto es posible gracias a los datos estructurados de los artículos. A principios del año, podremos empezar a ver cómo ocurre todo esto. Para más información, recomiendo que consulten el blog original. ¡Nos vemos! Playsonic2 (talk) 10:34 6 dic 2019 (UTC)